Combustion engines, other than of the two cycle variety, normally have a crank case in which there is a pool of oil to provide engine lubrication. It is necessary in these types of engines that the quantity of oil in the pool be maintained within a specified range. Since the chamber in which this oil is confined must be closed or almost closed, the conventional way of determining whether or not adequate oil is present is by the use of a ullage rod, the bottom end of which, when the rod is fully inserted through a tube into the crank case or other oil containing chamber, has indicia on it which will inform the user whether sufficient oil is present for safe operation of the engine. It is conventional practice to store the ullage rod, fully inserted, into the chamber between uses. Thus, when it is first withdrawn from the chamber, the face of the rod bearing the measurement indicia must be wiped of the film that exists on the rod. The film of oil on the rod as initially withdrawn is meaningless because it also represents oil splashed far above the measurement indicia by the operation of the engine. Unless this film is removed, it is not possible to get an accurate reading of the oil level. Thus, it is conventional practice to withdraw the rod, wipe the lower end of it clean with anything that happens to be handy, such as paper toweling or a cloth, or as often is done in many service stations, between the thumb and forefinger. If the conventional paper or toweling is used, it is necessary to find an appropriate facility to dispose of it because it will transfer an oily film to anything it contacts. Various devices have been developed to provide means for wiping the rod without the use of paper toweling or the like. These include the oil dipstick wipers disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,023,231, issued May 17, 1977 to Haber, 4,017,935, issued Apr. 19, 1977 to Hernandez and 2,855,682, issued Oct. 14, 1958 to Norgard. Each of these devices provides a means of wiping the ullage rod or dipstick as it is removed from the tube through which it is inserted into the oil pool or crank case. In addition to this, means which are otherwise stored in the engine compartment to be readily available for wiping the rod are disclosed in patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,553,915, issued Sept. 15, 1925 to Rix et al., 1,947,833, issued Feb. 20, 1934 to Dolbier and 4,245,367, issued Jan. 20, 1981 to Stoute. Applicant's invention provides an improvement over all of these various attempts to provide a simplified and inexpensive solution to the problem.